


May I Have This Dance?

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Football, Marriage, Middle School, Motherhood, Nostalgia, Parenthood, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Serendipity - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Villaneve, Villaneve Is Endgame, romance movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Villanelle and Eve take their daughter Billie to her first Middle School dance.I'm adding the "Soulmates" tag as I post various one shots so the numbers of the works may reflect inaccuracy in relation to the timeline. Just know the published works belong in the same universe if not mentioned otherwise.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	May I Have This Dance?

Villanelle is anxious. She is tearing through the walk-in closet in the master bedroom she shares with Eve, trying to find a suit to wear to their twelve year old daughter’s first middle school daddy-daughter dance.

“Baby, what’s going on in here? I’ve been calling for you for the last five minutes.” Eve calls from the bedroom doorway.

“Gsjdjdir!”

“What?!”

Eve walks into the closet to find her wife’s body stuck between two sections of hanging clothes.

“Oh my god, come here.” Eve grabs Villanelle’s free arm and pulls. When Villanelle emerges from the clothes, her cheeks are flushed and her hair is messy around her face.

“Are you okay?” Eve’s brow furrows. She isn’t used to seeing her wife not entirely composed one hundred percent of the time.

“I can’t decide what to wear to Billie’s dance.”

“Is that what this mess is all about?” Eve looks around at the piles of clothes piled on the bench in the middle of the closet with a shocked expression. “Honey, come here for a second.” Eve takes Villanelle by the hand and leads her to the foot of their bed where they sit side-by-side.

“You’re going to be beautiful no matter what you wear and Billie is going to be the luckiest child in that room. Plus I’ll be there as a chaperone to make sure nothing too ridiculous happens.”

“I’m worried she won’t have a good time.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a dad-daughter dance and I’m not...”

“You’re not what?”

“Like the dads of her friends who will be showing up.”

“No, you’re not. You’re even better. I know you’re nervous and I’m sure she is too but not for the reason you’re thinking. She’s nervous because this is her first dance.”

“Are you sure?” Villanelle bites her lip and Eve notices tears in her eyes. Eve pulls her legs up so she’s sitting cross legged and turns her body towards Villanelle. She places her hands on both sides of her face and asks “Are you worried someone is going to say something mean?”

Villanelle nods. “I don’t want Billie to have to deal with anything like that, like I did. She’s been so excited for this night.”

“Her friends love you. You’re their cool football coach who brings them really good snacks and takes them out to eat after every game whether they win or lose. The other parents love you. I’m sure half the wives, if not all of them, have crushes on you and the dads want to be exactly like you. I think the chances of this night going badly are slim to none but just in case, we can always leave whenever, okay? Just give me the sign.”

“Okay. I love you.” Villanelle kisses Eve on the lips and checks the time.

“Let me help you with an outfit.” Eve stands up and steps inside the closet before re-emerging with a navy blue Dries Van Noten floral brocade blazer and matching trousers. “Billie’s dress is blue so if you wore this, you would match and I love the way this suit fits your body.”

“That’s what I’ll wear then. I’m just going to find a white top to wear underneath. Thanks baby.”

Eve hands the clothes to Villanelle and gives her a kiss before going down the hallway to check on Billie.

Thirty minutes later...

Eve grins as she hears Villanelle talking to Billie downstairs as they practice dancing in front of the front door. She finishes applying her makeup and grabs a fancy clutch to match her backless black dress. When she walks down the stairs, Villanelle’s eyes leave Billie’s face and she whistles, mouthing “Wowww.” Billie follows Villanelle’s gaze and her mouth falls open.

“Omma, you look beautiful.”

“Says the prettiest one in the room. Are we ready to go?”

Villanelle nods and opens the front door so that Billie can get into the car first. She turns towards Eve and pins her against the door after locking it: “I can’t wait to come home and get you out of that dress.”

“Who says we can’t have fun in the science wing bathroom, hotshot?”

Villanelle gulps and her eyes widen in surprise. “Whatever you want, chaperone.”

Eve gets in the car and looks at Billie in the mirror. “Hey kiddo, are you nervous?”

Billie’s dark curly hair is down and hanging past her shoulders. She is wearing a blue long sleeve lace sheath dress, silver strappy sandals, and blue crystal earrings. Although she resembles Eve with her hair and her dark eyes, she has inherited Villanelle’s mannerisms. Billie bites down on her lip and glances at the back of the passenger seat. 

“I’m not as nervous as I was earlier when Mom was freaking out about finding an outfit.” Billie shoots the back of Villanelle’s head a grin and Villanelle makes a face in the mirror. Billie sticks out her tongue in response. Eve suppresses a laugh and squeezes Villanelle’s leg affectionately.

“Both of you look very nice. I think you’re going to be the most talked about pair on that dance floor.”

“Omma, you’re not dancing?”

“I don’t think chaperones dance. I’ll be standing around the punch bowl making sure nobody spikes it.”

“Do you want Omma to dance?” Villanelle looks at Billie quickly before turning her attention back to the road.

“All the parents who show up end up dancing with each other at the end of the night so that the kids can hang out and have fun and not be chaperoned.”

“Oh, I see. You want to be cool and join your friends, huh?” 

“Mommm.”

“It’s alright. I want to dance with your Omma anyway, even if I have to drag her out onto the dance floor.”

“Remember our first dance together and how I had to drag you onto the dance floor?” Eve looks at Villanelle, her lips twitching upward at the memory.

“How could I forget? That man said I didn’t have rhythm.” Villanelle pouts, narrowing her eyes at the memory of the dance hall man.

“After years of impromptu dance lessons and thanks to YouTube, I’d say that’s changed. That was the night we knew we’d end up together.”

“Eww. Can we not talk about this now please?” Billie groans from the backseat.

“Get out of the car, stinker, so I can make out with your mom.” Billie groans again and gets out of the car, walking by a Welcome sign on the lawn and joining a few friends walking into the school. They turn and wave at Eve and Villanelle before disappearing inside.

“I’m so proud of our daughter, honey,” Eve says quietly, swallowing quickly.

“Are you crying?” Villanelle slips her hand beneath turns Eve’s chin and turns her face towards her.

“I’m just not sure where the time went. Doesn’t it seem like yesterday we were in that dance hall and then we were on the bridge, walking away from each other and then walking back to each other?”

“It does.” Villanelle wipes away the tears on Eve’s cheeks and kisses her on the forehead. “I wouldn’t change anything. I wouldn’t change homeschooling Billie. I’m glad she’s in this school now which she loves but I’ve really enjoyed growing up with her and having all of these years together. She trusts us and appreciates us. I didn’t realize how empty my life was until after she was born. She completed our family.”

“Would you want another child after she leaves for college?”

“You mean, adopting one?”

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t mind. You’ve given me the family I’ve always wanted so if you want to adopt a baby or a teen, I’d love to raise another human with you.”

“I love you.”

“I know you do. Let’s continue this conversation later or Billie will think we ditched her to go somewhere and make out.”

Villanelle and Eve exit the car and walk into the darkened auditorium decorated with blue and gold balloons and streamers.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” Villanelle says, kissing Eve on the cheek and disappearing into the crowd of dads on the dance floor. Eve spots her grabbing Billie from a group of friends hanging by the punch bowl and pulling her onto the dance floor.  
Her heart feels like its going to burst at the sight. She tries to think of her life before Villanelle and she can’t remember much and realizes she doesn’t care. Everything that she did before Villanelle led her to Villanelle. 

“Hi Eve! How are you doing?” The voice of one of the other chaperones breaks Eve’s concentration and she shakes her head and smiles at Lucy, the mother of one of Billie’s football teammates.

“Oh, fine. Just feeling aged. I remember my own first dance like it was yesterday. My dad embarrassed me with his dance moves but we had so much fun.”

“I see Billie and Villanelle breaking it down out there.” Lucy nods towards the auditorium floor and Eve laughs at Villanelle doing the robot as Billie takes a video on her phone.

“They were both feeling a bit nervous but I think they’re going to have a good time. Where’s Jodie?”

“She’s over there with Brian.” Lucy points towards the corner in front of the stage and Eve waves when Brian and Jodie see them looking. Brian beckons for Lucy to walk over so she excuses herself.

After an hour of mingling with the other chaperones and refilling the refreshment table, Eve walks around the room and ends up next to the DJ table. “Can I request a song?” Eve smiles shyly, slipping Billie’s cute classmate Ryan a five dollar bill for the tip jar. “Sure,” he grins back. Eve writes down the name of the song and looks out onto the dance floor. She spies Villanelle and Billie and walks over to them.

“Hey kiddo, you want to go hang out with your friends?” Eve kisses Billie on the cheek and Billie scoffs, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. “If you want me to get lost, Omma, you just have to ask.” 

“I just did.”

“Have fun, lovebirds. Thanks for the dances, Mom. I'm posting some of your moves on YouTube later.” Billie laughs and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss Villanelle on the cheek before turning around and walking over to the bleachers to meet her friends.

Heavenly Day by Patty Griffin starts to play and Eve holds out her hand: “May I have this dance?”

“Did you just bribe the DJ so he could play our wedding song?”

“Of course I did.”

Villanelle grabs Eve by the waist and aggressively pulls her closer. She slips one hand around her waist and holds Eve’s hand with the other one.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Villanelle murmurs into Eve’s hair.

“Hey guys!” Eve waves at Mike Carnegie and his daughter Lois as they spin by and Villanelle smiles.

“Are you having a good time, baby?” Eve asks.

“Yes.”

“You’re the best dressed here.”

“And I’m the luckiest.”

“Billie has been enjoying herself. Did you see me taking photos of you two?”

“Yep. You sure you’re not a member of the paparazzi? You’re very sneaky with that phone, Mrs. Astankova.”

“Hmm. Wouldn’t you like to know just how sneaky.”

“What?! Should I be searching that phone for secret videos of us having sex?”

“No. But remember when you and Carolyn had to travel to Paris for a weekend a few weeks ago and you sent me the video of you in your hotel room bed?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve saved all the videos you’ve sent me.”

“All of them? Like from the last fourteen years?”

“Uh huh.”

“You really are naughty.”

“I think my monster encourages your monster.”

A mischievous grin dances on Eve's lips.

Villanelle looks down at Eve and Eve can detect a glimmer of playfulness and also nostalgia behind her eyes. “Bathroom, now,” Villanelle whispers as the song ends. Eve laughs and follows Villanelle into the hallway. They hold hands until they reach the uninhabited science wing and enter the single bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

Villanelle easily lifts Eve onto the sink and delicately pulls up her dress so that it is draped above her hipbones. She kisses Eve’s mouth and then moves to her earlobe and her throat and then her collarbone. Eve gasps when Villanelle enters her with two fingers after slipping her underwear to the side. 

“God, you’re so wet,” Villanelle breathes into Eve’s ear, trying hard to not lose her focus. She thrusts her fingers deeper and Eve’s nails dig into her back. When Eve leans her head back against the mirror and bites down on her bottom lip, Villanelle knows she is close so she picks up the pace and rubs her thumb against Eve’s clit. Villanelle swallows Eve’s moan by covering her mouth with her own and sliding her tongue between her lips. Moments later, Eve is shuddering uncontrollably as Villanelle pushes her over the edge. She picks Eve up and leans her against the wall, their foreheads resting against each other. Eve kisses her wife desperately and unbuttons and unzips her pants, sliding her right hand beneath her slick underwear. She rubs circles over Villanelle’s clit and switches between fast and slow movements, teasing Villanelle with the difference in speed. When Villanelle’s breathing starts to become more ragged, Eve pushes Villanelle against the wall, slides her pants down with one hand and drops to her knees. She drags her tongue over Villanelle’s clit and Villanelle moans, the sound echoing throughout the bathroom. She comes quickly and Eve continues to leave languid kisses between her thighs, letting her ride out her orgasm.

“I can’t wait to lay you down later and pay you back for this,” Villanelle says, pulling Eve up and zipping up her pants. She kisses Eve until she feels like her own lips are bruised and swollen. “I love it when I can taste myself on you,” she says greedily, her hands stroking Eve’s back.

“I know you do. I can’t believe we just had sex in the bathroom like horny teenagers.”

“Just blame the wedding song replay and unchaperoned bathrooms. Where are the chaperones when you need them?”

“Please. You knew we were going to end up here no matter what happened, didn’t you?” Eve grins at Villanelle and finishes washing her hands and smoothing out her hair.

“I’m an eternal optimist.”

“Let’s go find our child before she stumbles in here. God knows she’s walked in on us too many times to count.”

When Eve and Villanelle reenter the auditorium, Billie is standing at the entry doors with Lois. “Hey Mom? Omma? Would you mind if I went to Lois’ house tonight for a sleepover? A few other girls are going to go as well.”

“Lois, are your parents going to be home the entire night?” Eve asks.

“Yeah, they’ll be downstairs but we’ll all be in my room.”

“No drinking?”

“No.”

"No drugs?"

"Uh...no?"

“No boys coming over?’

“Definitely not.”

“Okay. Billie, charge your phone. Call us if you need anything.”

“I will.” 

“Are you going to pick up some food somewhere? Do you need money?” Villanelle asks, reaching into her pocket for cash.

“I think my parents are going to order pizza.”

Villanelle hands Billie twenty dollars anyway and kisses her on the forehead.

“Have fun and make sure you answer your phone if your Omma calls you. You know how she gets.” Villanelle winks and Eve smacks her playfully on the shoulder. 

“Okay. Don’t stay up too late. And Mom? Your fly's open.” Billie winks back at Villanelle and Eve groans as they walk away. Villanelle looks down and smirks when she realizes Billie teased her. “I think she knows what we did. She can probably smell it on us. Baby, when did we become sex addicts?”

Villanelle laughs out loud and slides her arm around Eve. “We’ve always been like this. Maybe we need to get some therapy.”

“And waste sex time? I don’t think so. Are you hungry?”

“Starving. Let’s get some thai food and go home and watch one of those romantic movies you love so much and then have more sex.”

“Oh, now I’m the one who loves romantic movies? Who was crying over Serendipity the other night?”

“I told you about my allergies.”

“Sure. You’re the biggest romantic I know.”

“I had to learn some tricks of the trade so I could seduce you.”

“Just drive, Casanova, or we’ll end up having sex in this parking lot.”

“Can’t say we haven’t done that before. Now you know why I got tinted windows.”

“You told Bear it’s because you’re sensitive to light?”

“I also told Bear I pickle penises.”

“You WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics to "Heavenly Day" by Patty Griffin
> 
> Oh, heavenly day  
> All the clouds blew away  
> Got no trouble today with anyone  
> The smile on your face, I live only to see  
> It's enough for me, baby, it's enough for me  
> Oh, heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day  
> Tomorrow may rain with sorrow  
> Here's a little time we can borrow  
> Forget all our troubles in these moments so few  
> Oh because right now is only thing  
> That all that we really have to do  
> Is have ourselves, a heavenly day  
> Lay here and watch the trees sway  
> Oh, can't see no other way, no way, no way  
> Heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day  
> No one at my shoulder bringing me fears  
> Got no clouds up above me bringing me tears  
> Got nothing to tell you, I've got nothing much to say  
> Only I'm glad to be here with you  
> On this heavenly, heavenly, heavenly, heavenly day  
> Oh, all the trouble gone away, oh  
> For a while anyway, for a while anyway  
> Heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day  
> Heavenly day, heavenly day, oh, heavenly day


End file.
